Of Pain, Suffering and Love
by Lilian85
Summary: The story is set in the middle of the 2nd book. Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha. How can she cope with it? My first VA story, please read!
1. Prologue

This actually is my first VA-FanFiction so please don't rip it apart too much! But to be honest, criticism is always very much welcome so feel free to reply …

Well, since I'm the absolute Rose and Dimitri fan, this story is just about them. Other characters are also having their play but not too much. Where this story might lead, I do not know yet. We'll see, won't we?

The story is set in the middle of the second book. Rosa finds out about Dimitri becoming Tasha's guardian. Right after the Christmas holidays in the mountains, Tasha and Dimitri leave for their new life together.

Well, enough said, let's start…

**Of ****Pain****, ****Suffering ****And ****Love**

**PROLOGUE**

"_Rose, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dimitri's deep voice still used to send shivers down my spine and made my heart race a little faster every time I hear it. He was standing so close behind me that I could smell his aftershave. A wonderful smell. I turned around to look at him. His dark brown eyes were distant which they had been very often lately and he had a small frown on his face._

"_Yeah, sure." I answered, not so really sure if I wanted to know what was coming up._

_He turned around and went to a nearby door which lead us outside. It was dark and the stars where twinkling in the black sky. It was a fantastic night to be romantic. But probably not for me. And not with Dimitri. And certainly not tonight._

"_What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked still gazing at the stars._

„_I've decided ... I'll take the offer from Tasha and leave with her as her guardian." His voice was distant as if he would wait for my reaction. _

_But I wasn't in the state to say or do anything. I only felt my heart braking while I repeated the words over and over in my head as if I could find a hidden meaning. These few words made my world fall apart. Let it shatter like glass. Was there anything for me to say?_

_"I … I guess I have to congratulate. … I guess.", I stuttered totally so not knowing what else to say. I couldn't make myself feel happy. It just didn't work and I knew why. And Dimitri knew that as well as I did. There was just no more to say._

_"Roza, … I know that this wasn't the decision you wanted to hear. You know how I feel about you … but with Tasha … It is the chance I will only get once in my life." He stepped closer to me and reached out to touch my shoulder. To turn me around so I would face him. I made a step aside and got out of his reach. His arm fell back at his side._

_These words he has said to me didn't help me at all. And to cover the pain, I fell into a scheme, that has always helped me before: my sarcasm._

_"Well, there is only one thing for me to do, right? I wish you two all the best." I looked in his dark eyes for the last time: "I hope you two will be happy!"_

_With that I turned around and stormed back into the lodge fighting really hard to keep back the tears._

_"Roza, wait … !" His deeply pained voice was the last thing I heard from Dimitri Belikov._

* * *

So how do you like it?? Tell me please! R&R!!!

You might wanna check out my other stories, too!!!

Lilian85


	2. Chapter 1 Life goes on Does it?

_So, here comes the first chapter for you to read. I hope you like it, so please let me know using the green button in the middle at the end of the page!! Thanks!!_

**CHAPTER 1 – Life Goes On. Does it?**

It's been almost two weeks since we've left the ski lodge in the mountains and these awful days with Mason dying and Dimitri leaving. We have returned to St. Vladimir's. School has started last week and the first tests where coming up. So, everything was back to normal again, as normal as you can call it after a student had died. The only strange thing for me was when I did receive my _Molnija_-Symbols. It didn't make me proud, it just made me sad.

With this I was fighting very hard to keep up my old me. Sometimes I have the feeling that Lissa could see the pain behind my carefully built up shell but she never said anything. But I knew that she was seeing my act. She just didn't know why I was trying to be somebody I really wasn't anymore.

Since Dimitri has left I didn't have my additional training anymore. It left me more spare time but it also left me more time to think. Something I wanted to avoid as much as possible. The pain has never left me fully. It is always present under the surface. From time to time it would get more intensive and sometimes I could hardly feel the pain anymore.

"Rose, eat something!" Lissa hissed and brought me back to reality. I looked down at my muffin and felt a sudden wave of nausea. Eating has been a constant fight for me during the last days. Either I didn't eat anything at all or I brought it back out while hanging over the toilet.

I shoved the plate with the muffin in Lissas direction to show that I wasn't going to eat.

"Rose! You better eat that muffin or I'll go tell the nurse!" A small pang of guilt rose up in my heart. Lissa cared for me and I was acting stupid. I felt sorry for her because she was my best friend but I didn't tell her what was going on. She's been very patient with me the last days but now her patience was getting thinner. I would have to tell her eventually. She would understand.

Bite for bite I ate the muffin, always feeling her stern but worried gaze in my face. Usually I've been hard for her to read but now I wasn't so sure anymore. Lissa now sees things I can only hide with very much effort.

When I had eaten the last bite I already could feel the nausea rise up from my stomach. I had to swallow a few times to not puke right on the table but I knew that I couldn't do that for a long time. It would come out eventually but I didn't want it to happen in front of Lissa. She is worried enough as it is.

Suddenly her face lit up. I didn't have to turn around to see who must have just entered the cafeteria. A few moments later Christian Ozera, Lissa's long-term boyfriend, came over to our table and sat down next to her. After a quick kiss on her lips he gave me a short nod. It was my cue to leave the happy couple for now.

As I stood up and got my bag, Lissa looked up to me. "We're going to talk tonight. And I will not leave you alone until you told me everything. I mean it!" With this promise in mind I left and went to my next class.

***

After class I was sitting in my dorm, trying to focus on doing my homework. Since the finals where coming closer the teachers didn't give us much homework to do and many pupils did use the time to start learning for the big tests. Well, everyone except me of course. I was having a hard time finding the concentration for any kind of task. My mind was always drifting away to a certain man with brown eyes and brown shoulder length hair.

But before I really could loose myself into the depth of these thoughts there sounded a slight knock on my door. I knew who it was so I just called "Come in!" and stayed where I was. Sure enough Lissa entered the room, in her hand a chocolate bar of my absolute favourite taste: milk chocolate with caramel flavour. I still love it and Lissa just knew me too well. When I was younger she always got me chocolate to cheer me up and it has always helped me before. But if it would help me now I wasn't so sure but I had promised myself to try. And I was sticking to my promise.

Lissa sat down on my bed while I stuffed my school stuff into my bag. When I had everything finished I joined her sitting on my bed, both leaning onto the wall behind us. Lissa opened the chocolate bar and gave me the first piece, eating the next one herself. We both sat there for a while in silence while we both where hanging onto our thoughts.

After a few moments Lissa turned her head towards me and said:

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong with you?" Through our bond I could feel that she wasn't mad at me, just curious. I realised that this might still be the situation in which we both needed to proof how strong our friendship really was. It's not that it is endangered but if I wouldn't be honest to her our relationship might get a little bend. Neither one of us wanted that.

Before I answered her question I took another piece of chocolate from her. Letting it melt on my tongue I tried to think where to start best. I figured it would be helpful for Lissa to start from the beginning.

"You probably still remember the night when Dimitri and the other guardians brought us back to the Academy?" Lissa nodded but didn't say anything.

"It was the first time I heard of a guardian with the name of Dimitri Belikov." Lissas eyes grew wide but she stayed quiet.

"You know most of what happened then: he was named to be my mentor so I could catch up with the training I've missed and I was forced to spend much time with him. I guess it was too much time … "

I made a pause to regain my strength and to think about what I should tell next. "As you can probably guess now, Dimitri wasn't only my mentor but he also became a very good friend. I trusted him with things I wasn't even able to tell you. Victor knew that too, so he put a compulsive spell on a bracelet he gave to me. But it was only to keep me and Dimitri busy in that night he kidnapped you. Later I found out that it wouldn't have worked if we wouldn't have already felt any attraction towards each other even though Dimitri declined to feel something for me."

I had to make another pause to give Lissa the possibility to work this trough. Neither one of use liked to remember those few weeks, especially not those hours of Lissas kidnapping and the fear that had gone with it.

"This means that you both liked each other?" Lissa asked hesitantly.

"Yes." I simply answered. I still couldn't find the strength to continue on with the story.

After a few moments of silence Lissa went on asking the question which I was fearing most. Not the question but the answer I had to give her.

"And now? Do you still like him?"

"I don't like him, Liss. I love him." My voice trembled when I made this confession. It has been the first time for me to speak it out loud and the pain hit me like a hammer. I hadn't counted on this affect this sentence would have on me. Suddenly everything I had tried to forget during the last couple of weeks came back with one huge wave. My body felt as if something would rip it apart and in a frail attempt I hugged myself to prevent the falling apart. It didn't help.

I felt Lissa pulling me into a tight hug. She laid her head onto mine and just held me when tears started to escape my eyes. Since I wasn't able to cry anymore I had always thought that I didn't have anymore tears to shed, but obviously I still had.

"And what happened next?" she asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"Well," I sniffed, "Tasha has made him the offer to leave the Academy as her guardian."

"But that doesn't mean that …" Lissa said.

"It does mean exactly that! The second part of the offer was to have a family!" I said, cutting in on her sentence.

"I'm sorry Rose! I'm so sorry!" She hugged me even tighter. "Now I can see why you've changed so much."

Lissa stayed the whole night with me even after she had a heated debate with the monitor that tried to tell her to go back to her own dorm. Lissas show of affection towards me helped me to regain a little more strength.

During the next days the scheme repeated itself over and over. Lissa and I would talk and she would stay the night. Christian probably had figured out that something was wrong and he didn't loose one word over this strange situation.


	3. Chapter 2 Graduation

_Sorry guys - I know it took a long time for me tpo finish this chapter - but there is so much in my mind right now that I hardly find the time to write it down._

_But let's continue. I hope you still like my story!!_

_Thanks to everyone who left a review - I appreciate it!_

**CHAPTER 2 – Graduation**

It didn't take long and the stress of graduation was coming up upon us. Soon I was so wrapped up with studying for the finals that I didn't have much time and capacity to think about him. Just at nights, when I was lying wide awake I thought about the 'what if's'. What if he would have declined Tasha's offer? What would be if he would still be my mentor? Would we have a relationship or not?

But I found it really difficult answering those questions. The only answer I always found was that I was not able to _find_ an adequate answer.

After the week of our final exams the graduation ceremony was taking place. This also meant for us guardian novices to take our oath to always protect the Moroi even if it meant for us to die.

The day started with the usual sunset, a typical time schedule for Moroi since they weren't able to go out in the sunlight.

It would be our last day here in the Academy; tomorrow we would leave towards university. Well, Lissa and Christian would and I'll follow them as Lissa's guardian. Which will also be pronounced today. No wonder, why there is such strong excitement in the air.

At the beginning of the day Lissa stepped by to help me to get ready for the big day. She's already been dressed up in a light blue dress, which ended just a little bit under her knees. Her blonde hair was flowing straight down her back. She looked beautiful as ever.

"I've got a present for you!" With that she handed me a big box and a smaller box, wrapped up with black velvet.

When I opened the first box I was astonished. In it I found a very pretty dark red dress with no straps and as I held it on to me, I saw that it went down just short before it hit the ground. There was no embellishment just the way I liked it.

In the small black box I found a silver chain with one single dark red rose on it and small earrings that fitted very nicely with the chain.

Careful to not wrinkle the dress I laid everything down on my bed and hugged Lissa really tight.

"Thanks so much! This means a lot to me." Lissa just smiled and said:

"Come on, let's get you ready. I already know that you will be the one to totally crash the whole thing today!" With that she send me off to the showers to get me clean and to wash my hair.

When I returned she had already put out the make-up which she had brought in a small bag, as well as a curler. With only a bathrobe on I sat down in front of the table and gave my face and hair in Lissa's artful hands. I was letting myself surprise.

After some curling and pinning up my hair she got a small mirror from my desk and held it to me. I must say she did a really good job on me. Lissa had just pinned up the upper half my hair and since I had long hair the rest was hanging down in loose curls. And with some added make-up I was ready to dress and leave.

When we arrived at the cafeteria we saw Christian and Eddie waiting for us. Along with us the rest of the novices filled in into the cafeteria which was decorated in a dark red and lit up with tons of candles.

Lissa and Christian found their seats in the front while Eddie and me sat with the other guardian novices in the back. The excitement of the nearing event was summing trough the air. Chattering and laughing was filling the cafeteria with noise letting everyone's excitement getting more and more.

If that with Mason wouldn't have happened after Christmas I would act like them right now. Cheering and chattering with everyone, especially with those I would probably not be seeing for a long time after tomorrow. A part of me ached for that old Rose, but it wasn't strong enough.

When director Kirova entered the stage and stepped towards the speaker's desk everyone went quiet instantly. Every pair of eyes was following her every move.

"Today it's a big day. A big day for every one of you here sitting in front of me. Today you will leave this Academy." She stopped because of loud cheering from Moroi as well as the guardian novices. After the crowd went silent again she continued. "I am aware that some of you are afraid of that what's coming ahead of you. But don't be. There is an exciting world out there, be curious and start exploring from today on. The others who can't wait to leave these grounds let me warn you: there are dangers out there that you will jet have to face. Be strong and confident! Always fight for what you believe in!"

WOW! This probably was the best speech I've ever heard – at least one of director Kirova's best ones! I clapped along with everybody else und Guardian Alberta entered the stage.

"There's not much for me to say – just to wish you all the best for your future life's in the world out there. I know that you'll always give your best but also remember that it is _your_ life so go on and make the best choices even in bad situation that you'll have to face sooner or later. And always remember – Believe in your choices!"

Well, Alberta is a really good fighter, but her speeches … well, let's just say that I've heard better ones before.

Again loud clapping rushed through the cafeteria and Alberta left the stage. Kirova stepped to the speakers desk again and said: "Now it is time to pronounce the first Guardians and their respective Moroi's. When I call out your names please step forward. The novices will get their oath symbol. From this moment on you will be in charge for the safety of your Moroi 24/7. So take it seriously and make us proud. The first and probably most expected one will be Rosemary Hathaway. Please come forward, Rose".

I stood up and made my way towards the stage, knowing fully well that every one was staring at me. My heart raced a little, even though there was not much to surprise me. I already knew how the tattooing would pain a little and as well as everyone else I knew whom would be my respective Moroi – Lissa. But with Kirova, one never knew.

I made it to the stage without problems. The Guardian which had given me my _Molnija_-Symbols was there again to give us the oath symbols. When I stood next to Director Kirova she turned to face me and – it must be the first time since I had come to the Academy at the age of four – she gave me kind smile.

"Rose, let me just say that the time that you've been here was never boring" – laughs from the crowd – "and, as much as I don't like to admit it, I will miss your rude attitude and your comments. I wish you all the best for your future. I know that you will make us proud because you will go your own way but still know the importance of protecting your Moroi. You are not the best in this years graduates for nothing."

With a hand shake she passed me a black map. When I opened it, it showed my certificate on which I read that I had successfully finished my education at St. Vladimirs Academy with an A+, a very rare grade! Astonished I looked up at Kirova's smiling face.

"Please take a seat now while I announce your Moroi."

I stepped towards the seats placed in the back of the stage while Kirova turned around to the audience and announced "Princess Vasilissa Dragomir, please come forward."

Lissa stood up and the same procedure started. When she had gotten her certificate Kirova and Alberta stepped up to us both and Alberta said the oath.

"I, Guardian Rosemary Hathaway, swear to always protect my respective Moroi, Miss Vasilissa Dragomir. I will keep away every evil that wants to harm her and I will fight until the end, even if it means to give up my life at my own free will. I will never leave her until she dies or I am ordered to protect another Moroi. I will never leave for my own benefit."

I repeated those words and when I finished I sat down and the Guardian gave me the promising mark. It didn't hurt as much as the _Molnija_-Symbols and within a few moments it was done. Now I was a Guardian.

Lissa and I left the stage under applause of all the other students and where allowed to leave the hall. The ceremony would take a while since they repeated it with every other Guardian and Moroi over and over.

Outside of the hall the first parents stood and waited for their kids to come out of the hall. I dragged Lissa with me out into the garden which was also enlightened with hundreds of candles.

There we waited for Christian and Eddie. Surprisingly, Eddie got assigned to protect Christian so that we all would keep in touch perfectly.

After every student had received their certificate and each guardian novice his Moroi as well as the promising marks the cafeteria filled again for dinner, followed by the obligatory prom. And excited graduates, cameras and parents everywhere.

_Please, don't forget to press the little button and togive me review!!_


	4. Chapter 3 Receiving the Letter

_Hey guys! Sorry that I kept you waiting for an upodate on my story, but I just went to China to work and I had to get settled first before continuing my stories. But I brought you a brand new chappie of our loved couple, so enjoy it and stay tuned!_

**CHAPTER** **3 – Receiving the letter**

„Rose, ", Lissa's sweet impatient voice called out to me, „there's a letter for you!"

In a sudden rush I left my room and ran downstairs to snatch the letter away from a very curious looking Lissa. As the envelope touched my hand, I felt the thick and exclusive paper. Turning it around, I saw the deep yellow wax seal of the Guardian Council. Receiving a letter from the Guardian Council when being a Guardian yourself doesn't always have to mean a good thing – but the curiosity got the better of me. I yearned to know what they wanted.

Quickly I opened the letter and took out several thick sheets of paper which almost felt like parchment. On the first paper I read an invitation. They invited me to take part at the Annual Guardian Meeting this year as a speaker of the youngest Guardian generation. This was probably a first-time thing. It must be so. On the other sheets I found my application as well as some further information about the meeting schedule.

"Wow," Lissa said, "this really is great! You're invited to a meeting of the Guardian Council! No Guardian as young as you has ever had the chance to attend one of these meetings. They must like you very much, he?"

I wasn't so sure about the _great_ _chance_ thing. It was true though that no young Guardian - well at least as young as I _am_ right now – has gotten an invitation to the meeting. It really must be a first-time thing.

"I guess. But on the other hand – they've always liked me. They just didn't know until now." I smiled at Lissa with my most angelical smile. Lissa burst out in laughter.

"Yeah,, right!"

"What's up? Why is all that noise?" The dark voice of Christian Ozera, Lissa's boyfriend for quite a while now, sounded behind us. "Did you win something?"

Lissa turned around and answered in my place. Well, I would've chosen some other words but she got the message cross.

"The Guardian Council has invited Rose to the Annual Meeting this year as a speaker for the young Guardians!"

"WOW, our Rose is becoming famous now. Maybe I should ask for a autograph now before she won't have any time for us infamous people anymore." Christian said with his most sarcastic voice. I knew he didn't mean it because we both had made our truce but from time to time neither of us could fight the need to go get it. The good thing was that we both knew that we didn't mean it but it always got Liss mad.

"Enough you two!" Lissa said, "I can't hear your fighting and biggering anymore."

"Sorry, Liss. But, you know, we just can't fight it." I said grinning. And with that I left them both standing and retreated back to my room where I had the time and privacy to read the letter. But also to think about the reasons why the Council would have invited me. There are other Guardians of my generation but why would they invite me of all? There's nothing special about me, is there?

The information letter was interesting to read but didn't tell me anything about possible reasons. I would probably have to tame my curiosity until the day of the meeting would arrive.

After I've filled out the application form I made my plans for today. Actually there was not much to plan because every day went by with the same routine. Getting up, going to the university, hanging out with Lissa, Christian and Eddie and going to bed in hope that Lissa and Christian might not give into their feelings of affection, because this would mean another sleepless night.

With that done I decided to go downstairs and join Lissa, Christian and Eddie with their daily routine. That mostly consisted of studying, doing homework or working out (for Eddie and me that is).

Christian and Lissa where sitting at the big table in the living room, surrounded by books and heaps of paper. Eddie wasn't to be seen, but since he was on guard too he probably was out in the garden, checking the surroundings.

I plopped myself down on the couch in front of the big flatscreen flipping through the channels without finding anything interesting. After a while Christian and Lissa took a break in their studying and Lissa sat down beside me.

"Do you have any idea why they invited you? Not that you're not good enough, but I'm still curious about the reason of your invitation, as a speaker nonetheless!"

"I don't know. They didn't write me the reason. I did ask myself the same question, but couldn't come up with an appropriate answer. I guess they will tell me when I'm there." I answered.

"I guess. So how are you doing?" From the changing undertone in her voice I knew what she was referring to. From time to time she would ask me how I was doing.

"It's okay. It's still hard for me to cope with it but I'm getting used to it."

Lissa looked at me closer. "Do you think it is the right way to get _used_ to it? Wouldn't it be better to get _over_ it?"

"Probably, but it still hurts too much to get over it. So I only have the chance to get used to it."

Every time I spoke to Lissa about it, the pain would return with such force it always felt like it would rip me apart. The wound didn't have a chance to heal. I always knew that but sometimes I tend to forget in hope that it wouldn't be so the next time we would talk about it.

"What would you do if you would meet _him_?" Lissa asked in a whisper.

I shrugged with my shoulders. This was a question I had asked myself over and over again in those many sleepless nights.

"I don't know. Hoping that I will not get into such a situation?" I answered her, joking around a little bit to enlighten the mood.

"Do you seriously think that this is the right way to go? To hope?" Lissa asked looking me straight into the eyes.

"There is not much for me to do, don't you think? Why are you asking?"

"Christian is thinking about inviting Tasha over for Christmas. It will be in more than two months, but I wanted you to know that. He doesn't know any of this so I really couldn't talk him out of it without getting him suspicious." Lissa said.

"Thanks for letting me know." I said resting my head on Lissa's shoulder.

_Please give me a review!Thank you!_


	5. Chapter 4 The Guardian Council 1

_So, here comes the next chapter. I'm having a creative phase right now! But don't get used to it! *lol*_

**CHAPTER** **4 – The Guardian Council – The Arrival**

It was the beginning of November – a very cold November to be honest. But it also was the time of the big annual Guardian Council meeting, for which they so kindly asked me to attend as a speaker of the younger generation. I still didn't have a glue why they had asked me in the first place, but it didn't matter anyway. He other weird thing was, that Eddie has not been invited at all.

Since there weren't so many guardians to keep the Moroi safe, Lissa and Christian had to move back to court for a while. Not that Lissa did mind, but for Christians it hadn't been that easy. He liked the queen almost as much as I did – namely not one bit.

The meeting somewhat got me excited – I would meet some of my friends from the Academy again and it would be a nice opportunity to catch up. But somehow I couldn't get rid of the painful knowledge that there wouldn't only be former students but also former teachers. Which ones I don't really want to know nor see…

I had to get up very early in the morning – not really a good start for a person like me who loved to sleep in. After getting my stuff ready I left for the airplane to bring me to Dallas, a big city where such a big meeting of many people would get by unnoticed.

Dallas welcomed me with bright sunlight and a deep blue sky. Since we guardians had to live by the Moroi schedule we didn't see the sunlight very often. Mori couldn't stay in the bright light for a long time and so we had to cope with the darkness. But when a guardian had the chance to feel the sun we took every chance we got – a positive side effect surely was the nice tan.

From the airport I took the bus directly to the Crowne Plaza Hotel Dallas Downtown where I quickly checked-in and went to my room on the 5th floor. On the desk I found a map with further information about the agenda for the coming days and a plan to the conference room near the reception.

After I've sorted my stuff in the room there was a harsh knock on the door. When I opened the door my mother stood in front of me.

"Hey mom!" I said cheerfully with the common Rose-style undertone. Unfortunately she heard it and a frown appeared on her face.

"What kind of a welcome is that? Remember that I am your mother, young lady!"

Ouch! That hurt – verbally! To make her happy I winced at her, playing the role of a scolded child.

"Sorry mom! What do you want? And how did you know which room was mine?" I asked her, mentioning for her to step inside so nobody could overhear our conversation. Even if the whole floor was reserved for the guardians didn't mean they weren't interested in a good verbal fight.

"Well, Since you've just arrived and the meeting won't start until tomorrow morning, I wanted to invite you to have some dinner with me. Maybe we could chat up a little."

Oh mom! How cool was that? To hang around with your mom for chatting? Well, to actually be honest to myself – it did sound good! Since my stomach grumbled a little bit (the food in the plane was not really that good nor enough for me) I took her on the invitation.

"Okay, let me get my stuff and we could be off in a few minutes." I said, scrambling through the room to get my bad and money bag.

"Ts, how long have you been in this room? Ten minutes, maybe half an hour? How do you get your room to already look like it has been hit by a tornado in such a short amount of time?"

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea with the having dinner together with my mother …

"Okay, let's go before you start nagging on my lifestyle or my clothing! I don't really need that now."

With that I ushered her out my room and together we went for the lifts to get down into the reception hall and find a littler diner outside.

"So, how are you doing? You didn't answer any of my mails."

Oh, I knew she would come up with this soon … But she was right though. I hardly answer any mails from anyone, except those concerning official guardian business but these are only a few in a month. Most of the time, I hang out with my friends (Lissa, Christian and Eddie), so they don't write me any mails. The other mails I get from former classmates from the Academy but most of them are not really so close to me, that I often don't know what to write. So I don't answer them at all.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know what to write. There's actually nothing much happening right now. Lissa and Christian are studying and Eddi and I have to guard them. When Lissa and Christian are at Court they are being guarded by the Royal Guards, so Eddi and I have time to train a little bit. But other than that we're actually not doing much else."

While we went on talking we walked down the street, passing all kind of different stores, clothing, shoes, food and other stuff one don't really need. When we also passed some restaurants without taking a closer look, I got the feeling, that this trip wasn't so spontaneous as I thought. Maybe my mother had planned to take me out to dinner today.

After we've crossed a few streets, my mother stopped in front of a Red Lobster restaurant! Oh, I was beginning to love her for that! I'm a huge fan of seafood, and the restaurant Red Lobster was one of my favorites!

We stepped inside and where let to a small table at the window in a corner of the room. As soon as we were seated, a waitress arrived and the next minutes we were deeply in the menu card making the difficult choice of what to eat. I decided to take the spaghetti with cheese sauce and shrimps – my favorite.

After we gave our order to the waitress, we sat in silence for a while, both of us watching the hustle and bustle on the street. On bench outside, between green bushes, I saw a young couple making out, obviously enjoying themselves. An older couple walked by, the man shaking his head in annoyance, the woman smiling at the young couple. Silently she reached for the hand of her husband and gave him a small peek in the cheek. Immediately he gave her a loving smile and with that they rounded a corner and were out of my sight.

Inwardly I sighed. I would give almost everything to find a man who loved me the way I am and were I knew that I could rely on him. It wasn't like I didn't have one or two dates during the last year, but it always didn't turn out the way expected. And I'm very much aware of the reason, which makes me sad every time again. In my heart I knew that I've never stopped loving _him_ … _Dimitri_ … and my heart still yearned for his touch and smell. When I met with another guy I almost instantly and subconsciously compared him with Dimitri … and they always fail. Why? Because they are not _him_. I felt the fear creeping up my spine and asked myself, how I would react, when seeing him again.

But my thoughts were disrupted when the waitress came and brought our food. My mom had ordered crab legs with melted butter and garlic bread. Trying to push the depressing thoughts aside, I started to dig in my food, starting a light conversation with my mother again.

"So, why didn't you tell me that you would come to the Guardian Council meeting?"

"Because I wasn't aware that they'd invited you. Usually no young guardians are invited, this is an absolute exception."

"And do you know why they'd invited me? Nobody gave me a reason why I received the invitation and I don't know what to do. I've never even heart of a Guardian Council!" I said, hoping she could satisfy my curiosity.

"The Council is more or less just a society of guardians. We talk about almost everything concerning guardian business. The council also decides which Moroi is guarded by which guardian. But the Queen always has the last word in this kind of business, so it actually is just a suggestion that the Council gives."

"So, you actually don't make important decisions, but give ideas to the Queen. Did I understand that right?" I asked curiously. What a weird Council, that has nothing to say.

Hesitantly my mother answered: "Well, …. Yes."

"Why can't the Council make the decisions concerning Guardian business? Why does the Queen even has to control that? Doesn't she have other stuff to attend to?" I felt my temper rising about the unfairness of the situation.

"To be honest with you", my mother said, giving me a kind smile, "I have thought those same questions more than one time. Actually, these thoughts are gaining more and more power, so the Council has to decide which way to go. Stick to the old way or trying a new path whose direction cannot be predicted. My guessing is, that this is exactly the reason why you've been invited. The old members of the Council want to hear what the young generation of guardians is thinking."

WOW! This must have been the longest speech I've ever heard my mother giving! I was a little bit shocked, since this speech showed me a side of my mother I had never seen before. It gave me the impression, that she was not that satisfied with the situation as I've thought. I started to like my mother more from day to day!

We kept on chatting about all different kinds of stuff and when the darkness had gotten a hold on the city, we returned to our hotel rooms, having learned a little more about the other. Somehow I started to see the person my mother always hid behind the guardian mask. It made me curious to get to know my own mother better step by step.

After an enjoyable hot shower I let myself fall onto the huge bed and instantly fell to sleep.

_Please, PLEASE, press the small buttom and give me a short review! Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 5 The Guardian Council 2

_Hey guys! I know something you don't know ... yet! Maybe you should go on reading? *lol*_

_Be warned: I will not post the next Chappie before I get at least 10 reviews!_

_So, now enjoy!_

_1ama2nda3: I don't like Adrian, so he's not gonna have an appearance in my story. Sorry!_

**CHAPTER 5 – The Guardian Council – Meeting Him**

The next day I was woken up by a lout banging on my door and the voice of my mother calling "Rose, wake up!".

Grumpily I walked up to the door, opened it and felt the urge to close it immediately. My mother just looked too refreshed.

"Urg, stop the screaming. It hurts my ears." I said, too tired to care what exactly she was up to.

Slowly I walked back into my room and went right into the shower, taking my time to get cleaned up. After the usual procedure with showering, drying my hair, putting on some make-up and getting dressed I only had one more thing, that always took the most time: what to do with my hair. Since today was, according to the schedule, only planned with talking, I made the exception and let it hang freely. I still liked my hair and I even kept that one promise I had given to Dimitri, I never cut my hair short as most female guardians had done it.

Half an hour later I was ready to go to breakfast and together we went down to the breakfast room.

The room was huge but still almost crowded. Many hotel guests stayed in Dallas for some days. There was actually a party of the room reserved for the members of our meeting, so we strolled over to the section and found two seats on a table, together with Alberta and Stan Alto. Alberta still looked the same as she had when I had left the Academy and she didn't look surprised at all.

Other that my former teacher Stan. On the Academy he would always throw me out of the class for my remarks and we had been more or less on a hate and admiration basis during those years. When I had left the Academy he did look happy but still took me aside after the graduation to congratulate me with best wishes for my future.

Now he looked up at me with eyes wide open and a surprised look on his face.

"Rose! What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you, too, Guardian Alto!" I flashed my man-eater smile at him and suddenly felt the elbow of my mother in my ribs. It didn't hurt but it was a clear warning. "I was invited to speak at the Council's meeting today."

When we sat down at the table, I also greeted Alberta. I did respect her back at the Academy since she was a strict but also fair-minded teacher and Guardian.

"It's nice to see you again, Rose!" Alberta greeted me with a warm smile. "So, how are you doing?"

"Oh fine, thank you." I answered while taking some bread and a cup of coffee. The coffee had by now become my favorite beverage as it was the only thing that could wake me up in the morning. Trying not to attract too much attention, I observed the room, hoping to find the one person I somehow yearned but yet feared to see. Since I tended to fear the encounter with Dimitri (how easily I can think of his name now … ) I was lucky since I couldn't see him anywhere.

While my mother and I ate our breakfast we chatted a little bit.

Alberta told me about the reason why I had been invited. This meeting was of some importance to the Guardians all over the world. During this meeting the Council wanted to decide how to further educate the Guardian novices and if Moroi's should be able to learn how to use defensive magic. These where some of the most important decisions to be made so the elderly Guardians wanted to hear the meaning of the younger generation. And somehow I must have gotten a reputation so they wanted me to voice the opinion of all younger Guardians. I'm just not sure whether it was because of my good or my bad reputation …

After Alberta had told me everything I wanted to know, we switched to lighter topics. Even Stan warmed up to me and I could actually find him making a really good joke from time to time. If I would have known that earlier, we would have had so much fun during classes … But back than he didn't appear to me as a teacher with a funny side.

Just when we were laughing about a story he'd told us I heard THE voice I feared to hear and suddenly I felt my heart clenching in pain. Immediately I realized, that the pain had never left me, it had just diminished a bit.

"Hello Alberta, Stan, Janine." Dimitri's deep male voice sounded just right behind me. Everybody around me looked up at him and smiled while I tried to shrink back into my seat. "Hello Rose." He addressed me personally. For a short minute I thought about how rude I could be without my mother getting really mad at me (she always said that the Academy hat just raised me right, I just forget about it when needed), but I knew that there was no chance of not answering that greeting.

So I slowly turned around, trying not to look into his eyes, and said: "Hello Guardian Belikov. It is nice to see you again." The fake smile on my face was absolutely convincing … at least to my mother and the other two Guardians at the table, but obviously not for Dimitri. His deep brown eyes showed his concern about me.

Now that I had been polite as best as I could, I tried to get away from the man who caused the pain in my heart. "Well, I'll just go up and get the stuff for the meeting. I'll see you all later!" With that I left the room and went straight to the elevators. I wanted to sigh when the doors closed but suddenly a hand came through the doors and stopped them from closing. And inside stepped … Dimitri! Behind him the doors closed.

I crossed my arms in front of my body. I was ready to fight and not let him see the heart ache it caused to see him again, to hear his voice, to smell his aftershave, … STOP! That's enough.

Dimitri still looked the same as he did when he'd left. He still wears the blue jeans and just a shirt. Except for his coat, he didn't wear that. His hair still had the same length as it just came down to his shoulders in brown waves. Oh how much would I give to run my hands through it! But I held them firmly to my body.

As soon as Dimitri turned around towards me I started to back up against the other side of the cabin. It was not big, so unfortunately I did not have much space for escaping. Dimitri just stared at me and his eyes followed my every movement.

"What do you want?" I challenged him. Slowly he stepped closer to me.

"Why are you so cold to me, Rose? Don't you think this also is not easy for me? Seeing you again?" He said with a low, pained voice.

"You where the one who has left. So I think I have every right to be cold and distant towards you!" I said, still fighting for not showing him how I felt.

"But why?" he asked me, ripping down all my defenses with those two words.

To my horror he pushed the button to stop the cabin on its way and stepped even closer to me. "Why, Roza?"

"Stop calling me that!" I answered, hoping he wouldn't guess the answer.

When he stood right in front of me, he was so close … I would just have to loosen my arms to touch him … _feel_ him.

Suddenly I felt his fingertips pushing softly on my chin to raise it up so he could look me in the eyes. Oh boy, how was I lost! Looking in these dark brown eyes had always vanished every coherent thought from my brain and let me just enjoy the moment.

"Answer me, my Roza!" he whispered further closing the gap between our faces.

"I … I … Because …" His eyes were staring into mine and when our lips touched (finally) I felt the sparks rising in my heart. Now I gave up all my defenses and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

His arms had found their way around my waist and he softly pressed his firm and warm body against me, so that I was trapped between him and the wall. Slowly one of his hands moved upwards to run them through my hair softly, while his lips worked wonders.

Suddenly a short tone was heard and the elevator started moving again. Appalled we sprang apart, staring into each other's eyes and when the doors opened on the 9th floor, I sprang out and hastily went to my room. Dimitri was not following me and so I quickly shut the door after I've reached my room. Totally confused of what had just happened I leaned back against the door and closed my eyes. Slowly one tear escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheek.

_Review? Please?_

_Thank you!_


	7. Chapter 6 The Guardian Council 3

_Here is the next chapter - enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 6 – The Guardian Council – The Start**

After a few moments I had caught myself and picked up my laptop and writing pens in a hurry so that I wouldn't be late. Most of the Guardians who knew me from former classes probably expected me to be late, but from time to time it was good to shock people by doing absolutely unexpected things.

When I hurried to the door I prayed that I wouldn't cross path with Dimitri, but luckily he was nowhere to be seen. Without any problems I arrived at the room, reserved for the Council's meeting.

In front of the room was a small stage, which overlooked rows of tables. Each place was reserved by a name sign and strolling through the rows where some participants while others were already seated. When I let my eyes wonder through the room, I saw my mother waving. I guess I had just found my seat.

Soon I had reached my mother and, without any surprise, my name sign stood right next to hers. Since the meeting would start soon, I quickly installed my laptop and sat down. And so the big meeting did start.

The start of the meeting, as it said in my time schedule, would be filled with speeches of all the important persons of the Council.. At first Alberta opened the meeting and then some other important Guardians whom I didn't know made their speeches. Soon I was getting bored and started to play games on my computer, which brought me some side glances from my mother.

After the last speaker, Alberta stepped onto the stage to start with the first discussion round. The topic was to review the last year, the happenings and the problems that had occurred. The actual discussion was not very interesting, since I was too isolated living on the Court together with Lissa and Christian. At the Court, the daily Guardian business was not the topic with first priority, so it was hard for us to gain any information at all.

But for me it was interesting to get to know several Guardians, because everyone who spoke up was called out by name. I've heard many of the names before but could never place them with a face. So, after a while the discussion got me interested and I started to listen more carefully than before.

Soon I was so engaged with the discussion that I forgot everything around me. The problems, the Guardians spoke out loud, where to my surprise not the big problems concerning the Strigoi, but concerning daily problems.

There was a young mother who wanted her child to be educated at the Academy but her Moroi lived too far away for her to see her daughter very often. Her request, to assign her to another Moroi-family had been turned down by the queen.

Then there was a older Guardian, who was close to retirement but had the problem that he was paid so poorly by his Moroi-family that he hadn't been able to save some money for his time of retirement. Now, he said, he had to work on even though his body wasn't in the shape to fulfil his promise as a Guardian anymore.

Another woman told us several stories about her Moroi and their bad treatment of her daughter.

The more Guardians spoke about being treated badly by the Moroi, the more I felt glad towards Lissa and her equal treatment of me. Even though I had promised to save her life at all times and even to give my own life to safe hers, she treated me like any other person, not caring whether they where Moroi, Dhampir or human.

When Lissa had started studying she had even given me the possibility to take some classes on my own. She even paid for it, because I couldn't afford even to pay for one class. Now I studied together with her and we even had some classes together. She studied politics, since she would need that for later times in her position as the last Dragomir and the possibility of her to become the next Queen one day.

I had decided to take classes in economics also but also studied Material Arts since that would be very helpful with me guarding Lissa. Astonishingly I had very good grades in all my classes and even the Moroi tutor was surprised at how good I could follow the courses even though I didn't need the studies. But I had fun and I could be with Lissa more often, so I quite enjoyed it.

To my surprise it was already lunch time when the first discussion round ended. For the most urgent problems the Council members promised to find a solution and the so urged ones where also promised to receive help later.

Since my mother and I had seats in the back of the room, it took some time for us to pile out of the room with all the others and to get to the room in which the buffet had already been set up. Quickly some groups formed and after we've grabbed some food, my mother and I strolled over to the group around Alberta and Stan.

"It is outrageous how some Guardians are treated by their Moroi!" I heard Stan rant. "They should be withdrawn of their Guardians so they can fight for their safety on their own! We're no pets but hard working people!"

"Stan, calm down!" my mother interfered, "It doesn't help those Guardians if we talk like this. We just have to find another solution for this problem."

"Yes, Janine is right, Stan. Your ranting doesn't help." Alberta agreed. "But the more urgent problem is the bad payment. Most of us are working 24 hours a day, 7 days a week and only have 10 days of vacation. Most of the guardians are underpaid and can hardly make savings for their retirement. The Moroi don't understand that an old Guardian cannot protect them the way a young one could."

"That's right." I heard my mother again. During this conversation I had stayed quiet. I don't want to chime into a conversation about problems, I've never had and I didn't know about until now.

"But I don't have an idea what to do." Alberta said.

"Hm, what about an account, supervised by the Guardian Council, where every Moroi family has to pay a certain amount and from which all the guardians are being paid?", I voiced my thoughts out loud. It was only a suggestion but I know that this system works very well in Europe. In one of my classes we had just talked about the social systems in Europe and they seemed to work pretty well.

Alberta, Stan and my mom stared at me, all of them thinking about my suggestion.

"What exactly do you mean with that?" Alberta asked me.

"In one of my college classes we've talked about the different social systems in Europe comparing them to the American System. In Europe the systems works like that. Every person who works pays a certain amount, according to their annual earnings, onto one account. From this account, those who don't work are have already retired are being paid. This is just a small overview since it is more complicated, but it is the principle that is interesting." I explained my idea further.

"Well, and how would you decide which Moroi have to pay more than others? And don't you think that Guardians, having worked for a long time, should be getting more than the younger ones? How would you do that?" Alberta questioned, looking not too convinced of my idea.

"I would try to build up a system, in which we consider the importance of the Moroi family, the members and how much money they have. So the Moroi, who are most important and rich also pay the most money and those who are small families and don't have so much money, don't pay that much."

"And what about the Guardians?" Stan wondered.

"For the Guardians I would also make up such a system. Here I would try to find a scale on which the Guardians are classified by age and experience. The younger and the lesser experienced don't get much. But for the elder and more experienced Guardians one should pay more." I also had an answer for that question. Inwardly I felt so proud …

"And what about retirement? Who's paying for that?" a deep voice chimed in. I hoped not to cross path with him again so soon.

I tried not to flinch back when Dimitri stepped closer to the group right next to me. When I looked up I saw his brown eyes bearing into mine, bringing up memories of what had happened earlier. Again I felt my heart speed up and heat rising in my cheeks.

"Each Guardian should make savings on their own of course. But when we calculate the Moroi payment correctly we might be possible to establish a monthly retirement payment system. It will not be enough to make a living but it should at least be that much to secure the basic needs."

Slowly I saw understanding in the eyes of Alberta and Stan. Only my mother stayed critical (as always) and in the eyes of Dimitri I saw mild admiration. This surely was a feeling I wasn't expecting to see and it made me nervous.

Before we could deepen our discussion the bell rang to signal the continuation of the meeting and quickly the group drifted apart and each one returned to their respective place.

_Please, don't forget to give me a review, please! Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 7 The Guardian Council 4

_Hey, guys! I must have an honest word with you - you all like my story but I only get ... *looking* ... what? ... like 8 reviews? How could that be? I know that more than those 8 who reviewed (I'm so thankful for that - thank you - I love you!) have read my story! So, please, give me a review! *begging*_

_Enjoy! I know you will love the upcoming chappies! *evil*_

_ATTENTION: I will not update the next chapter until I get 15 reviews! So, be nice, will ya?_

**CHAPTER 7 – The Guardian Council - Big Discussions**

From Alberta I already knew that now was the time for my big performance. The second part of the first days schedule was starting and now the Council would discuss about the plans for the future, including the novice education and the future role of the Guardians in the Moroi society.

After the first speeches I got the feeling that this meeting would be very important to the Guardian world. Many Guardians weren't convinced anymore to just be a Guardian for the Moroi and some even said that they didn't want to risk their lives anymore for the Moroi who didn't do anything on their own for their safety.

Somehow I could understand them. Most of the Moroi have become very bigheaded and treated the Guardians like slaves. Some of the Moroi population believed, that it was their right to rely on the promise of the Guardian to give his or her life for protecting the Moroi.

But since the happenings in Spokane I knew that some Moroi were willing to learn how to use their magic in a defensive way. Some, especially Christian, even wanted to use their magic offensively. The problem was that it is not allowed to use magic in such a way.

Then, the moment came when Alberta called me up on the stage.

"This year, the Council had decided to give the younger Guardian generation the possibility to speak up. They are our future and I think that they should have the right to also decide about it since they would have to live with it. The second reason was that the young Guardians are sometimes much closer to reality than we old one's would like to admit. Some of them already had the possibility to fight against the Strigoi and – to my personal sorrow – I have to say that some didn't survive. But, on the other hand I know a former novice Guardian, who had been very strong minded and always wanted to get to know the world and to fight for what she believed in. She actually did cause us some trouble at the Academy," a smile was on Alberta's face as she looked into my direction and I grinned back, "but she also gave us something back we all had lost: the hope to win and the strength to get through the dangers and problems life throws at us."

She stopped and the room went silent for a few moments.

"So let me introduce to you: Rose Hathaway, daughter of Janine Hathaway. Please come forward, Rose." Applause was given by the Guardians.

As I made my way to the stage, I could feel the stares of the Guardians on me. And, to my surprise, it made me a little nervous.

When I arrived at the stage, I stepped to the microphone next to Alberta and the clapping subsided.

"Rose, would you please tell us something about yourself in a few words?" Alberta asked me. I hope she was continuing this question-and-answer talk because that would help me out of not having prepared a speech. But since I've just known about the reason for a few hours now, I guess nobody actually expected me to prepare a speech anyway.

"Well, as you've already mentioned, I started my education at the age of four at St. Vladimir's Academy here in the States. There I befriended my now best friend and protégé, Princess Vasilissa Dragomir. The Princess and I have a special relationship; we're so called 'spirit-bound' which actually makes it easier for me to guard her."

"When was the first time that you came in contact with the Strigoi?" Alberta questioned me further.

"It was almost 3 years ago. The teachers and pupils from the Academy had gone to the mountains over the Christmas Holidays because the Academy had been attacked a few days prior. There my friends and I heard the Guardian stalking about a group of Strigoi living in the town nearby. Mason, he had also been a novice in my age, one day left the security of the lodge and went into town to fight the Strigoi. Another friend and I followed him and when we had found Mason, we had been captured by two Strigoi." I answered Alberta's question, still feeling a little sting in my heart at the memory of my best friend Mason.

"Can you tell us what happened during your capture?"

"We were four captives being held by two Strigoi, two Moroi and Mason and me as novices. The Strigoi tried to let the Moroi starve by not giving them the needed blood. They wanted to force them to feed on either me or Mason. But after a while the two Strigoi got into a fight and we took the chance to try and free ourselves. It would have nearly worked but before we could leave the house the two Strigoi caught us in the living room. So Mason and I had to try to get the Moroi out of the house. Well, to make a long story short, Mason and I fought the Strigoi while the two Moroi escaped. But then, one of the Strigoi killed Mason. I was lucky that I killed the two Strigoi but it was very hard for me."

The whole room was quiet. I bet everybody here had had more or less the same experienced that I had and they all remembered this time. Each one of them knew how it felt to lose a close friend.

"So, Rose, what do you think should be changed concerning the education of the novices? Would you change anything?"

This actually was a question I had asked myself for some time now. I knew that the education at the Academy was the best one you could get but still it was just a school after all. This means that the novices are being taught everything they might need in their lives but still it mostly was just theory. And in my opinion, this was the problem.

"Well, I think that our educational system is actually quite good. We get taught everything of importance and the fight training is really good. In my opinion the only problem is that it is too much theoretical. I think the novices must learn how the real world works and that it is not that easy to kill a Strigoi. Maybe we should give the novices into real Moroi families for a certain amount of time, where they have to work together with the other Guardians. They would have to do their shifts, the planning of a trip or even get the chance to fight the Strigoi."

"But you were able to kill two Strigoi on your own and you didn't have any experience at all." Aberta said.

"You see, that is exactly the problem! Many novices, and I was exactly the same or maybe even worse," I added with a smile, "leave the Academy and go out into the world, totally sure of themselves and not caring that they might not be invincible and that the Strigoi are not teachers you know from classes but also could be someone you might have known from school or maybe even family. It is incredibly hard to fight a Strigoi you've known as a good friend before."

Here I paused, letting my eyes wander through the room. One or another Guardian nodded their heads in understanding. I knew that some of them had already been in that situation and it was never easy.

"That I was able to kill two Strigoi nearly all on my own was because of luck and the will to protect my friends. The second Strigoi I mostly killed because I felt rage and the lust to kill him, since he had killed my best friend. But this was one outcome – it could have easily been a totally different one."

"Did the Moroi help?" Alberta asked me. I knew that she knew all facts of the incident, but she wanted to demonstrate a point which I could only guess.

"Yes, both of them used their magic to help us." I answered honestly. To my surprise the Guardians did not look offended at all. Usually the Moroi always think that it was under their standard to fight. After the danger of the Stigoi grew during the last years, some of the Moroi started to think about their lives and had already offered to help the Guardians in their fight.

"What was the reaction of the information, that the Moroi used magic offensively?" Alberta questioned further. I got an idea of where she was heading with her questions.

"The Moroi's went crazy. As you all know it is not allowed to use magic in an offensive way and many parents couldn't understand why the two Moroi would not be expelled. But the Guardians and the novices mostly thought the idea, of Moroi actually using their magic defensively, was a good one. They could help in the fight against the Strigoi and we would have a solution for the problem that there are lesser Guardians than a few years ago."

"So you basically think, that it would help to integrate the Moroi which want to fight into out novice education program?" Albert pretty much consumed it up.

"Yes, I do!" I clarified my statement and gave the stage free to start the discussion, which went on for the rest of the day.

And to sum it up: all Guardians saw potential in the idea of giving the novice's a more practical education and also to establish a system for Moroi who want to learn offensive magic.

When I sat down on my place again, I heard a voice whispering in my back:

"Nice speech, Roza."

_Just press the small link in the middle of the page ... yes, right there!_


	9. Chapter 8 The Guardian Council 5

_Hello ladies and gentlemen (are there any?)! Thank you very much for your reviews! I got 16 so far! WOW!_

_I'm thinking about pushing it to the limits with the reviews, but I'll give you a break! Have fun with the next chapter and don't kill me afterwards! ;) ... cliffy ..._

**CHAPTER 8 – The Guardian Council – The Attack**

The Council went on for this for the next two days. A lot of talking was disrupted by a meal and continued after that. Even though the list of themes was quite long, the ruling themes stayed the education and possibility to allow Moroi's to use their magic.

I listened carefully which was recognised by my mother as well as Alberta. Sometimes she even called up my name to ask for my opinion which made me very proud. This was my chance to show that I've grown up and thought about things not only concerning me but also the other Guardians and even the Moroi.

Luckily I didn't meet Dimitri anymore and I was able to relax a little bit. Even though I knew he hadn't left the Councils meeting he was nowhere to be seen but from time to time I heard the mention of his name in some of the smaller discussions at lunch.

On the third day a break was planned – a free day for everyone to explore the city or do what they wanted. My mother, I and a small group of Guardians decided to make a trip through the city. We were a group of five Guardians and after breakfast we took off.

The first hours of the day we just strolled around in Dallas a little bit. Since it was nice weather we mostly stayed outside and enjoyed the sun. It was something that a Guardian started to miss quickly, since we had to adapt to the Moroi way of living – at night. Moroi didn't get along with the sunlight so they worked during the night and slept during the day.

After lunch we separated into pairs and me and my mother decided to do some shopping. I was excited since this was something I had never before done with my mother. And thanks to Lissa – I got my own personal account with a credit card and she always filled it up. The first time she gave me this card for my own account I asked her why she was doing this. Lissa answered with her sweetest smile: "You're giving up much for me, so this is something I like a small payback. Use it for whatever you want!" I was so happy that I hugged her tightly. Lissa was not only my best friend for nothing.

In the first shops of the huge mall called 'Galleria Dallas' we already had bought some smaller stuff. I was excited to go to the Abercrombie & Fitch store, which had recently become my favourite store since the clothing was absolutely my style. I just loved everything and Lissa had already offered to buy me the whole store. Unfortunately she was only making a joke.

As soon as I saw THE sign I squealed and ran into the store, my mother closely following behind. When I turned around I saw her looking not so sure if this was the right place for her. But still she entered the shop and started looking around.

Soon I had found the section with the t-shirts and jeans. Faster than a tornado I vanished in the locker rooms, already having told the saleslady what I wanted to try on. After trying on the first shirts, I heard my mother entering the booth next to me.

Sometimes we met outside the booths; we critically looked at each other. My mother did look so different in jeans and t-shirt that I had to look two times to recognize my own mother. I was only used to her wearing the formal Guardian clothing, black pants and a white shirt. And she looked – I'm being honest now – ten years younger and a lot more like me.

After we've both tried on everything we wanted, we went to the cash desk and paid.

When we left the shop, we decided to take a break and to look for a coffee bar (preferable a Starbucks. Soon we've found one and sat down, totally groggy from the shopping. Around us was a sea of bags, filled with clothing, jewellery, books and other stuff.

"May I join?" suddenly a deep voice sounded – again – behind me. Oh, the day just turned bad!

"Yes, of course, Belikov!" My mother answered. Sad, I thought sarcastically, I had just started to like her.

Dimitri sat down right beside me and a little bit too close for my liking. My heart started to race again like it has in the elevator and I just hoped, nobody would notice my reddening cheeks. The memories of the incident in the elevator where just too strong for me to ignore them.

As soon as the waitress arrived, we ordered our coffee and some cake. While eating our cakes and drinking awesome coffee my mom and Dimitri talked about the Council meeting and different other topics. None of them wondered why I didn't say anything at all. Only Dimitri sometimes looked at, while I stared straight into my coffee cup. My heart was still racing.

After a while my mother excused herself to go to the restroom and this left me with Dimitri alone. I so hoped he wouldn't …

"Why are you not participating in our conversation?" he asked – no, whispered – in my ear.

… talk to me! Oh, such bad luck with me today!

"I don't want to." Maybe he would get the hint …

"Why not? You have an opinion to all these topics, why not discussing them with us?" he questioned me further.

… or not!

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I hissed at him, letting Dimitri see all the closed up anger and pain in my eyes. I knew that this was not really nice of me, but I wanted him to understand … I'm not over the rejection and disappointment I had felt on the balcony in the lodge when he told me that he would leave with Tasha.

"Because … because I just can't. You're much too important to me than to leave you alone." Dimitri admitted and for the first time I heard something like pain in his voice.

"This is a lie and you know it!" I accused him, so riled up that I nearly screamed at him. His hand on my arm reminded me that we had listeners and I turned my voice down immediately.

"This is no lie!" he hissed back, looking me in the eye. These wonderful brown eyes where full of emotions: anger, amusement, admiration, anger, lust, … I would have never thought that you could see so many emotions in the eyes but I was absolutely sure that they where there.

"Yes it is!", I retorted, "Because if I would have been that important to you, you wouldn't have left me in the first place. So don't dare telling me I'm the one lying!"

I saw my mother returning and turned my back on Dimitri, acting like I would watch the people walking past. In reality I didn't want my mother to see the anger and pain in my eyes as well as the tear that slowly made its way down my cheek.

My mother and Dimitri went back to their discussion where they had stopped earlier and I only listened with one ear. When an idea formed in my mind, I jumped up, scaring both of them.

"I forgot something. I'll be right back!" I said and left the table without waiting for a response.

Soon I had found what I was looking for: a door to leave the mall and to get some distance to Dimitri. Why I felt the urge to leave the mall and not just the area where the café was, I didn't know.

As soon as I stepped outside I felt the fresh cool air on my face and I could breathe again. The night had already arrived and it was very dark in the small alley where I had left the mall. For a few minutes I strolled around a little bit, hearing the noise of a big street nearby. It was the perfect place to calm down my nerves and to sort out my thoughts.

I was unable to fight the returning memories. How it felt to kiss him, to be close to him or even just to do the training together with him. I had been weeks of happiness for me, which actually had been the first time for me to be happy for ME, not for somebody else. And it had felt so good until Tasha came with her offer. But the thing was that I couldn't find myself being mad at her. During the first days I always wanted to kill her – and I knew that I had the strength to do that. But after a few days I lost that feeling, because I realised that it had not been Tasha's fault – it had been my own. I had never given Dimitri the feeling that I actually _needed_ him. I had always wanted to show everybody that I was independent, that I didn't need anyone else. And – I have to give him credit for it – I could be very childish sometimes.

While I was deep in thought I didn't realise I was wandering even deeper into the alley where the darkness surrounded me completely. Suddenly I felt to urge to vomit. It was so strong, that I bent forward and pressed my arms to my stomach.

When I had found the strength to look up again, deep red eyes stared into mine …

_Well, cliffy's can be so mean, can't they? *lol* You know the key to get the answer in the next chapter! *lol*_

_Love you guys!_


	10. Chapter 9 The Guardian Council 6

_Hey, I'm a little bit afraid to tell you - don't love me too much for this chapter. You'll not like the next one but you'll survive, I promise!_

_Now enjoy this one!_

**CHAPTER 9 – The Guardian Council – The Fight**

I automatically went into a defensive position and took out my stake. In the same movement I jumped back bringing some space between me and the Strigoi.

Every time I had to fight a Strigoi (it has only been three times so far) I automatically started to remember the lessons with Dimitri. The first weeks of training with him I hated every bit of it. I hated the work out and I hated the lap running. But now I had learned that sometimes it was not a sign of cowardliness but a sign of intelligence to exactly know whether you could win a fight or not.

Suddenly I felt someone approaching in my back and the strong sick feeling in the stomach told me that there was at least one other Strigoi. Pushing my elbow behind me I felt it hitting a body and a moan signalled me that I had met the right spot. At least one of them was out for a moment.

To get myself in a better defendable position, I took a stand with a solid brick wall in my back. Now I saw them approaching – there where three Strigoi in total: 2 men and one woman. While the two men came closer, holding some wooden sticks in their hands, the woman stayed in the back. It astonished me to see such a big group. Usually there is only one Strigoi but a group of three – this could get a little bit difficult for me.

As the first one slowly stepped closer, he received a hard punch in the face and he stumbled backwards. Moving towards the other, I used my body swing to push him away with my handy. But he only stumbled a few feet away and fast he came back again with the wooden swing in his hand. Since the wooden bat was longer than my arm, I had to be careful not to get into contact with it.

This was also something not very common for Strigoi. Usually they only relied on their own powers to attack Moroi or sometimes even Guardians. This group did not only consist of three people but they also had weapons brought along with them. And obviously they were not hesitating to use them.

Unfortunately I had been lost in thought for too long and hadn't taken care of my surroundings. Suddenly I felt a stabbing pain in my right arm. As I turned around, I saw the other Strigoi holding a long knife in his hand, smiling cruelly.

'Oh I just had to …' I thought to myself sarcastically and so I jumped up and stomped with my food right into his cruel smile, hearing his bones crack. But this only gave me satisfaction for one moment. Soon I felt the warm blood emerging from the wound in my arm. Stabbing wounds could get very dangerous and I knew that losing too much blood would do no good. But I did not take a closer look to not get distracted again.

While the first Strigoi recovered from my last blow, the other one was back on his feet. During all the time, the woman kept in the back, probably as a back-up, if the situation should get worse.

When the Strigoi started his attack on me again, I ducked his first blow with his bat and also did so when he swung it back.

I hated fighting against someone who had a weapon in his hands, especially one as brutal as a wooden bat. These things could cause real bad harm or even take you out of the fight completely. Unfortunately fighting against an enemy with a weapon had never been on the schedule during novice training in school. My luck right now was that Dimitri had showed me some tricks how to dodge and stay outside of the reach of the weapon. I don't know why it was not taught during school how to fight these unfair fights but I guessed that it was because nobody had ever fought a Strigoi with a weapon.

Slowly stepping closer the Strigoi tried to get into a better distance to me to hit me with the bat. In the corner of my eye, I saw the second Strigoi approaching slowly, trying not to draw my attention towards him.

Somehow I got the feeling that these Strigoi did plan this attack. For an unscheduled attack this was too much coordinated, since they had brought weapons. This would mean that they had known that they wanted to attack someone (I did not give into the thought that _I_ could originally have been the target) and had gotten their weapons from somewhere.

The second reason was because they did not attack me in the normal brutal way but they gave me the impression of wanting to _capture_ me and not to _kill_ me. With a little beating up first, of course, but it was not in their intention to kill me, which totally confused me to no end.

When both of the Strigoi came into my reach again, I started the attack this time to shake them off.

The fight went on like this for a while until I made a huge mistake.

I nearly had one of them in the near of my stake but totally forgot the second one. Without hesitation he used the second of inattentiveness and pushed his wooden bat right into my back. With a scream I went down. The pain was breathtaking but I knew I needed to get up fast.

I rolled on my back to see which one was attacking next and sure – one of them tried to jump on me. Within a split-second I had my stake in hand and let him fall right on it. And surely – I had positioned it in the right angle – the stake met his heart and with a high screeching sound he was finished. But this only meant that two where remaining.

I used the moment of shock of the other two Strigoi and quickly jumped back on my feet. I still felt the pain in my back and the loss of blood slowly weakened me. I already started to stumble, which was not a good sign. I needed to kill them fast, otherwise they would take their chance to kill me – if not worse – turn me into a Strigoi.

Much to my surprise I finished off the second one within a few strides and pushes as he wasn't paying attention to my stake and when he actually did, it was too late. I already had positioned it right in his heart.

This only left the woman which I surely should not underestimate. The fight with the woman actually was the hardest and longest one. She was a really quick and her punches where hurting like hell. After a few minutes of fighting I already had a very dangerous wound in my belly and several scratches in my face.

I felt the blackness slowly enveloping me and I fought hard to keep my body from giving into the darkness and my eyes to stay opened. My movements were getting slower now and my arms got heavier by the minute. The moment I stumbled over my own feet was the moment she saw her chance of winning the fight and I only saw the huge knife coming down on me, not able to put up my defences anymore

Suddenly the woman Strigoi went stiff, her eyes glazed over and she fell backwards.

Behind her I saw a dark scheme coming up. Though my heart was pounding (I don't know if because of the adrenalin rushing through my veins or the sight that stood in front of me) I didn't even have the energy to smile at him. In this moment I was so happy to see him.

"Hey comrade"; I said before finally giving into the darkness. I knew that I was save now in the arms of the god-ass Guardian that ever had existed. The last words I heard from my beloved saviour, where my nickname in Russian:

"Roza!"

_Please review, yes?_


	11. Chapter 10 The Guardian Council 7

_THANK YOU! I got 15 review within one day! Thanks guys, I really love you all! *hugs-each-reviewer*_

_I'm sorry, but I know that you won't like the end of this chapter, but it is neccessary for the big final! AND, the story is about to be finished, there will only be two or three more chapters, so don't cry!_

_Will it be a story with a happy end? I don't know yet. Maybe, meaybe not. We'll see! ;)_

**CHAPTER 10 – The Guardian Council – In the Hospital**

The first thing I felt was pain, absolute excruciating pain. It was everywhere, not just in one spot but my whole body felt like it would burn. I wanted to scream, but when I opened my mouth no sound came out.

I tried again but this time I had an absolute different effect. Somebody let some droplets of water run into my mouth which cooled down my sore throat. I swallowed them as I would die of thirst. Even though it hurt like hell, I enjoyed every drop of the water.

Slowly I tried to open my eyes. Light blinded me and hurt in my eyes, so I closed them again quickly. When the pain had subsided a bit, I tried it again, this time a little bit more successful. But again I had to close them after a few blinding moments.

Then I heard the sound of a curtain being drawn closed and with a relieved sigh I opened my eyes, this time without feeling any pain. I could hardly believe it – I looked up at a white ceiling! Somehow I had a feeling where exactly I was.

"Urg!", I groaned, "Not again." Somehow I always ended up in a hospital. I really don't know why.

"Hey there sunshine!" I heard Dimitri's voice from the right side of the bed. I had almost forgotten about him, but his cologne had already found its way into my nose. I knew he had been there.

"I'm starting to hate hospitals!" I said, not reacting to his term of endearment, though it actually hat sped up my heart rate.

"Hm, I can see why." Dimitri answered, covering my hand with his. His warm hand over mine – it made sparks fly.

"When can I get out?" this was a question spoken just out of habit. And the sarcastic undertone I just added to let Dimitri know that I was still the old Rose and I would not make it easy for him.

"I would advise you to take closer look on yourself. Maybe that will answer your question." Dimitri answered hesitantly. Oh oh, I knew this must be bad …

But I wouldn't be the bad-ass Guardian Rose I was and everybody loved, if I would stay in this hospital bed for a longer time. I tried to get up but somehow I was not able to lean on my arms, but my determination must have radiated and so Dimitri sprang up, encircled my upper body carefully and slowly lifted me up, putting some cushions in my back so I would be sitting comfortable. Reluctantly he let me go. Astonishingly the pain had subsided.

And well, the sight I had was bad – pretty bad – pretty, pretty bad – well no, actually it was a catastrophe. Everywhere was white. One of my legs was wrapped up on bandages, as well as my belly and also my arms. A small flexible tube connected a bottle, filled with liquid, with my left hand. I could feel a big patch on my forehead also. As I sad – it looked really bad for me in case of leaving the hospital during the next few days.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long", Dimitri answered, "only one day. They doctor says that you will be in here for about one week only, after that he advises, you better go home and rest for two weeks. It was the best compromise I could get for you."

"Thanks." I said, looking closer at him for the first time since I had woken up. His hair was messed up and pressed flatly on his head on one side. He had also taken off his duster, which left him with some blue jeans and a black shirt. He looked tired and there where dark circles visible around his eyes. He must have stayed up all night, only fallen asleep for a few hours.

"You look tired." I said, caressing his face with my right hand. "How long have you been here?"

"Ever since I had brought you here. Your mom is down in the cafeteria, getting some coffee and something to eat." He said, leaning his head in my hand and closing his eyes. He was just so cute and maybe, just maybe, in some time I would give into the temptation of forgiving him. But only maybe and only after he had given me a really good explanation.

"Maybe you should go back to the hotel. Get some rest. I won't disappear since I will be stuck here for some days." I joked around to loosen up the mood. Somehow I felt good, I mean really good. My thoughts where racing and my heat also but I didn't feel any pain. They must have given me something really good and strong. I should ask for the name of it.

"No, I'm fine here." He had left his head in my hand with eyes closed. His Russian accent had grown stronger during the last minutes which signalled to me that he was about to fall asleep right here.

"Hey, comrade! I can't hold you like that forever! You're head is really heavy, you know?" I said, trying to pull my hand away. Also the wound in my arm started to hurt. When he lifted his head he drew closer to me, looking me straight into my eyes.

"Have you any idea how I missed that? Your nickname for me, your witty and sometimes mean remarks and your fight not to let anyone see the real Rose? I really did miss that, Roza! I'm so sorry that I've let you down and cause you all this pain."

Slowly his hand stroked my cheek making its way to my lips. When his fingertips touched a shiver went down my spine and in that moment I was absolutely sure, that I still loved him despite me fighting it during the last years. His fingertips slowly followed the line of my bottom lip and went up to my upper lip. His face was so close now that I could see the few yellow dots in his deep brown eyes. I longed for him to kiss me again and finally he came closer and our lips met.

It was pure bliss and nothing else. I had longed to feel him again since he had kissed me in the elevator few days ago. I had also longed for him during all those lonely weeks after the incident in Spokane, graduation and the months until we had met again here in Dallas.

Soon Dimitri deepened the kiss and his tongue begged for entrance which I happily granted. I felt so good kissing him that even my most favourite ice-cream could not come up to that. I felt his hands in my hair, slowly following each strand. Since my hands had been bandaged I could only touch him with my finger tips, enjoying the smooth texture of his skin and feeling his cheek bones and his chin.

After a few minutes of tongue duelling we slowly broke apart both gasping for air. As to not break the contact, Dimitri leaned his forehead against mine and started into my eyes. A happy smile was on his face and I felt my lips also curling up.

"I'm sorry, comrade, but I'm really tired and my stomach starts to hurt." I said, not really wanting him to leave me here.

"No, I'm sorry, Roza. I should have been more careful. Wait, let me help you!" and he encircled me with his arms again and slowly laid me down in my bed. A short kiss on the forehead was all I got.

There was a short knock on the door and my mother entered. Oh boy was I glad that she didn't come a few moments earlier. I would have had a lot of explaining to do. And Dimitri she would have probably beaten up by now. Yeah, my mother could be really nice sometimes.

Dimitri stepped aside so that my mother could give me a short squeeze on my hand and also sat down next to the bed. I started to feel the blackness engulfing me and soon I was in my own personal happy place.

During the next day Dimitri and my mother stayed with me. After the second day, only my mother stepped by to visit me anymore. Dimitri did not show up again and nobody told me why. My mother only told me that he must have gotten some urgent phone call and left the Council meeting immediately and flew away. I didn't hear anything from him which made me angry and sad.

One day, Alberta and Stand also visited me in the hospital, telling me that I would get my _Molnija_-marks later. They also did have no information about Dimitri's whereabouts.

Soon my anger and pain had returned and I promised to myself that I would never let him play with me like that again!

_So, the same procedure as after every chapter! Thank you!_


	12. Chapter 11 Suffering all over again

_Hey, even though I've only received like 10 reviews for the last chapter, I'm still going to update! *cries-somewhere-in-the-corner*_

_Have fun! You'll love the next chappie, I promise! ;)_

_ATTENTION: This story only has 3 chapters left. But I'm already thinking about a new story which will get more complex than this one. If anybody wants to help me with ideas - please send me a PM! Thanks!_

**CHAPTER 11 – Suffering all over again**

To my great luck, the doctor decided to let me go home earlier and when I landed on an airport near to our hometown, I saw Lissa standing there, waiting for me already. She was surrounded by Eddie and two Guards from the Court. I was so happy to see her face again. I knew she would help me to get rid of this pain in my chest.

As soon as I stepped out of the security area she ran up to me and we hugged each other. When we let go again, she took a closer look at me and her smile faded.

"What happened?" Lissa asked with fear in her voice.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" I said, smiling a sad smile. She only nodded concern visible on her face.

I also greeted Eddie and gave the Guards a small nod. Nothing more was to say.

Soon we were heading out of the airport and driving into the direction of our home. It would take us another two hours but this also would give me some time to think about what to tell Lissa and also to make guesses on how her reaction would be.

When we arrived at home I was tired. My body still needed to recover from the injuries and the painkillers still kicked in quite heavily. So Eddie carried my bag up the stairs and Lissa helped me with the stairs. The injury on my leg hurt really badly and also my stomach was protesting against the treatment. But we arrived in my room without further problems and as soon as I fell on my bed I fell asleep.

My sleep was not very recreated. I dreamt a lot of rubbish but sometimes I saw the face of Dimitri and I remembered the kissed we had shared and the hope that was growing in my heart steadily. And then the whole picture collapsed and I felt the stabbing pain in my heart again.

Hugging myself tightly in a feeble attempt to not fall apart I woke up and I felt salty tears on my cheeks. I had to stifle my screams in my pillow and let the tears run freely. Curled up in a foetus like position, still hugging myself I screamed all my agony, pain and hurt into the pillow.

Suddenly the door to my room opened and Lissa entered. Silently she laid down beside me on my bed and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

In this position we stayed for a long time. Me, crying my soul out and Lissa, holding me tightly and trying to ease my pain. No words where needed, and I knew that Lissa also would give me the time I needed to recover as much as possible to tell her what pained me so much.

After a while I fell back as sleep totally exhausted. This time I didn't dream at all.

When I woke up it was already dark outside. On my nightstand I found a big cup of steaming hot tea with honey and a plate with different snacks on it. Under the plate I found a small paper with Lissa's handwriting on it:

_My dearest Rose,_

_I hope you're doing better now. I have classes today but I'll hurry to come back home as soon as I can. Tonight we have a girls night, since I had threatened Christian and Eddie not to come home early. Then we'll talk. I'll bring some snacks also! ;)_

_Love you! XOXO __Lissa_

I nearly started to cry again when I read Lissa's message. She absolutely was the best friend one could have and I really loved her for that. I smiled a little bit when I imagined the scene of small Lissa threatening Christian and Eddie. I would have to ask her how she did it tonight.

When I had finished off my breakfast I took a really hot shower. Even though the water and shower gel ached a little bit in the wounds I wouldn't want to leave it. After the long shower I wrapped up in a big fluffy towel and stood before the big mirror in my own private bathroom.

The scratch on my forehead was still visible. My eyes were still the same colour as ever but the usual spark was missing. The dark circles under my eyes told that I have had an awful night. My face was pale.

The wounds in my arm, stomach and leg had been sewn back together but I knew that they would leave their marks anyhow. But the biggest and painful wound existed inside me and I doubted that it would heal as fast as the bodily wounds. I knew from the first time that these wounds could take months or even years to heal. Sometimes they didn't heal at all.

The rest of the day went by slowly. After I got bored with sitting on my bed and staring out of the window into the beautiful backyard I had turned on my radio. To my bad luck a song came on which mad my tears to run down my cheek again. It was a new song from Pink:

_I don't mind it  
I don't mind at all  
It's like you're the swing set  
And I'm the kid that falls  
It's like the way we fight  
The times I cry  
We come to blows  
And every night  
The passion's there  
So it's gotta be right  
Right?_

_No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all_

_I don't mind it  
I still don't mind at all  
It's like  
one of those bad dreams  
When you can't wake up  
Looks like  
you've given up  
You've had enough  
But I want more  
No I won´t stop  
'Cause I just know  
You'll come around  
Right?_

_No, I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all_

_Just don't stand there and watch me fall  
'Cause I, 'cause I still don't mind at all_

_It's like  
the way we fight  
The times I cry  
We come to blows  
And every night  
The passion's there  
So it's got to be right,  
Right?_

_No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all_

_Cause I don't believe you_

I was really crying again when the song finished and the last accord vanished. I switched off the radio since this wouldn't help me either to get a distraction. So I returned to just sitting on my bed, doing nothing.

When I heard the door closing downstairs I knew that Lissa had returned. A few minutes later Lissa came upstairs and greeted me with a smile.

"Hey, Sleepy! How are you doing?" Our girls night had started.

Lissa put the bags which she had brought with her onto my bed unpacking them and I started to put up some candles and enlightened them. Soon the room was only lit by candles standing all over the big room and the foot on my bed.

To finish up the preparations Lissa held up a CD which she had bought. It was a CD with chill out music and without vocal. Exactly what I needed right now!

When the music started to play we sat down on my bed, the food in between us.

"So, what did you do today?" Lissa asked, opening a chocolate bar.

"Well, actually nothing really. Thanks for the food by the way." I grabbed a pack of Skittles for me.

"No prob. Will you tell me what happened?" Lissa asked, and then suddenly jumped off the bed. "Hey, I forgot something. Hold on!" And off she went, running down the stairs.

After two minutes she returned, holding up a bottle of cool white wine and an opener. Soon I had uncorked the bottle and Lissa filled the classes with the cool liquid. Handing me one glass she said:

"For the broken hearts and that hell may come to those who broke them!"

I smiled. She had figured out exactly what had happened during the last days.

"For the broken hearted!" I said and we clinked our glasses.

"So will you tell me?" Lissa asked again, after she had taken some sibs from her wine.

"Yeah, I will." I said, seeing a smile spreading all over her face.

"This really sounded cheesy, ya know?" This made us both laugh. But that is what I liked about Lissa. She could be very serious and trying to help you but she could always find something funny to lighten up the mood. After that it was far easier to tell her something.

"Hm, where to start?" I acted like I wouldn't really know what to tell. "At the Council Meeting I met my mother! I didn't know she was coming but obviously she knew about my invitation. On the first evening we went out together to dinner and we talked a little bit. I mean, we really talked with each other!"

"It's good to hear that you get along with your mother better. Maybe she did one or two things wrong in her past but don't forget: she had you when she was very young and she had her goals in life – the same that you have actually. But she is your mother after all and I believe that she loves you!" Oh, Lissa always had to be the one giving me speeches about my relationship with my mother but I'll have to admit: she was right though!

"Yeah, it was a really great evening. On the next day the meeting started and during breakfast my mother and me met Alberta and Stan. Stan was really surprised to see me, as was I, but Alberta knew that I had been invited. So she told me about the reason for the invitation and we chatted a little bit. Then … well Dimitri came to our table. I hadn't seen him at all but suddenly he stood right behind me. As soon as I could I escaped because it still was not that easy for me to be so close to him and I had been surprised after all. He caught up with me in the elevator and there … we kissed after we had some sort of an argument." I rushed the last part and skipped the details. It was something I wanted to keep inside.

"You WHAT? You kissed him?" Lissa exclaimed, looking everything but angered.

"Well, he started it!" I said, trying to defend myself.

"It doesn't matter!" Lissa answered, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course!" I smiled at the memory of his lips and the closeness of his body.

"Go on!" Lissa urged me to continue with my story. Before I started I took another sib from my whine and ate some Skittles.

"Well, the meeting started that day and the first half was filled with speeches and the possibility for Guardians to bring forward their problems. During lunch we, well ma mother, Alberta, Stan and me, had a discussion about one of the problems. Later we continued and it was my big time when Albert called me on the stage." I took another sib from my whine.

"She asked me about my first Strigoi experience and what I would change in the education." I summoned up what we had been talking about. Most of this Lissa already knew since we've talked on the telephone during the last week. I just hadn't told her everything …

"Then during the next two days it was the same routine and I didn't meet Dimitri again. At the third day we had a free day and my mother and I decided to do some shopping. Unfortunately Dimitri also joined us in the afternoon we had sort of a really big discussion about what happened. I was so much in rage that I left him and my mother to get some fresh air. There I was attacked by three Strigoi. I killed two of them but I got wounded myself and if Dimitri wouldn't have come and finished off the third one I don't know what would be. But he brought me to the hospital where I had stayed the last week."

"What did happen in the hospital?" Lissa asked curiously.

"We kissed again and I really thought that this time it would work out for us, you know?" I answered, taking another sip from the wonderful whine. "But after the third day he didn't come anymore and nobody could tell me anything. They just said that he had received an urgent phone call and he left the meeting."

"Oh no!" Lissa said, looking shocked. Meanwhile I took another sib from my glass and emptied it. Lissa got the bottle and filled up both of our glasses. She kept quiet during this and her face told me that she was thinking about the situation. And sure she started to talk:

"You know, maybe it was really an urgent call? And he just didn't have the time to call you."

"But there are so many ways to let me know if something had happened!" I responded.

"Let's imagine something had happened and he just couldn't contact you. Maybe you should give him a chance to explain himself. I mean he kissed you two times! And in my opinion it is a clear signal that he still feels something for you! I don't think that Dimitri is somebody who would play with a girl and you know that as well!" Lissa countered and I felt that she was right.

Maybe now it was my task to give him the chance for explanation and hopefully it would be a good one!

The evening went on like that until Christian and Eddie came home and Lissa and I didn't have the time to chat any further. But she had already helped me more than she would ever know. She had given me something back that I had lost completely: the hope that it would turn out right after all.

_Please, give me a review! *begging*_


	13. Chapter 12 Surprise

_Hey, I'm sorry the last chappie was not really good - I know. I'm afraid the next chapters will not be really better but I actually want to finish this story because the next one is already buzzing in my head for a while now!_

_But, please still enjoy the rest of the story!_

**CHAPTER 12 – Surprise**

November went by in a rush. December had arrived. The weather had changed from the cold autumn air into days of snowing and we've even had to fight with some snow storms.

December mostly was filled with Christmas shopping and classes. I dreaded just one date: the 20th of December, when Dimitri and Tasha would arrive. Christian had thought it to be a good idea of inviting them over for Christmas and I didn't have anything to say against it.

Soon the day arrived. On the later afternoon Tasha and Dimitri arrived having had a hard day. Because of the fresh snow the airports have been closed for several hours. It was my luck that it was my shift and I strolled around the grounds so I would have some more minutes to brace myself. I didn't hear them arriving but I could feel Lissa's excitement rising through the bond and I knew they just had arrived.

When I had finished up my round I had to return to the house to not be too rude but I still walked slower than I usually did. When I arrived at the house I heard them talking inside and I entered silently. Still walking slowly I made my way up to my room and changed my clothes. Because of the high snow my jeans where wet and after a while it really gets cold.

But then I couldn't find any more reasons to delay my arrival and so I went downstairs into the living room. And to my huge surprise we had three guests with us and not the planned two. And it shocked me to see, that Tasha was not cuddling Dimitri but another Moroi who looked at her lovingly. And Dimitri looked like … well, Dimitri.

I saw in his eyes that he was happy to see me and he also looked very excited. Almost like a small child. And I felt like … well, like Christmas had come earlier this year! I stood in the doorway looking absolutely shocked as Dimitri stood up and came towards me. I only had eyes for him and forgot about the others in the room. My eyes followed his every movement and the closer he came to me his eyes started to shine with … love!

When he had approached me he engulfed me in his arms and just said one word:

"Roza!"

This one word made it through my rushing thoughts and my whole world stopped while my arms automatically wrapped themselves around his waist. I was still staring at him not able to form a reasonable word. I just stared at the person who meant everything for me in this world and who had brought me happiness but also a lot of pain.

My whole world started to spin as soon as his lips touched mine and it took me several seconds to respond. When my brain had finally realised that this was my dream coming true and all had worked out the way I had always wanted, I kissed him back pulling him closer to me.

Both of us enjoyed the kiss and neither of us wanted to end it. When his tongue begged for entrance I gladly granted it and I enjoyed the battle our tongues started. But soon we were disrupted by some whistles and someone saying:

"Get a room you two!" I knew I had to teach our firefly a lesson but this could wait for later. Now, I thought, it was time to clear up some things between my former mentor and I. Reluctantly I broke the kiss and stared into Dimitri's eyes for a few more seconds before turning towards the people, staring at us, some expectantly, some slightly shocked and one looking happy. I gave Lissa a short nod and grinned at her.

Then Tasha stood up and came towards me, hugging me also tightly. Gladly I hugged her back. I've never really hated her for what she did because she was an absolutely fine person and I was happy that I now could pay her the respect without doubts.

"I'm so happy for you, Rose! I wish you both all the best!" she whispered before letting me go.

"Thanks!" I said, smiling happily at her.

"Let me introduce you to someone!" Tasha said, pulling me towards the unknown Moroi. When we arrived he stood up and took my hand, smiling.

"This is David, my fiancé! And this is Rosemary Hathaway, Lissa's personal Guardian!" Tasha introduced us.

"You must be the famous Rose! It's nice to finally meet you!" David said, shaking my hand.

"Well, unfortunately I cannot say that I've heard about you before, but it's still nice to get to know you! And congratulations on your engagement, both of you!" I answered, still smiling like a maniac to both.

Soon I found myself being wrapped up again in strong arms and said towards Lissa:

"I guess I'll have to excuse us for a while." I said while pushing Dimitri towards the door.

"See you later!" Lissa answered, giving Christian a kiss on his mouth to shut him up, winking at me.

So this was my cue to turn around, grabbing Dimitri by his hand and pulling him upwards towards my room. As soon as the door was closed, I felt his lips again, this time on the nape of my neck. I enjoyed the sensation this touch caused for a while before I pushed him onto my bed and set down next to him.

But before I could say a word, he pulled me down next to him and wrapped me up in his arms. I started to love his embraces since it always gave me the feeling of absolute safety. And so I laid down my head on his chest and just enjoyed the closeness of our bodies.

"Do you know how badly I've missed this?" Dimitri said, giving me a non-verbal sign that it was time now, to talk about the past and maybe – but only maybe – about the future also. I hoped so.

"Yes, I do. When you told me that you would stay with Tasha … well … my world totally broke down. I was so sad and furious and I thought that … that you didn't love me anymore and I could only think about the reasons, you know? I always asked myself what I did wrong and …" I tried to explain to him without showing him too much of how badly I've suffered.

"No, Rose, it's never been you! You didn't do anything wrong." He pulled me closer. "I just wanted you to grow up without the difficulties a secret relationship would have brought up. I wanted you to fall in love with someone the same age as you with whom you wouldn't have problems because of him being a teacher. And I wanted you to see the world. You've always been strong-minded and you fought for what you strongly believed in. I didn't want to be the one to only tell you that sometimes it just doesn't work the way we want life to but sometimes you have to stop fighting to survive. I always wanted you to make these experiences yourself without having me around telling you to do this and to stop that. Because I would have done that, I know that. You're far too important for me that I would have you being hurt." Dimitri explained, pulling me closer to him.

"But I wasn't aware that it was already too late for that and that our love was too strong to stay apart. It took me awhile and I have to admit that Tasha had given me the idea. Yes, her offer came with one part of having a family but I told her that it was nothing for me since my heart belonged to someone else. Soon after that she had found David. But she had figured out the reasons of me being sad all the time and she actually talked me into going to the Council's meeting to see you again." His lips turned up into a smile which lit up his whole face.

The memories of the events at the Council's meeting also brought a smile to me face and I looked up at him grinning. Without a warning, Dimitri turned us both around so that I laid flat on my back and he was hovering above me.

"Why did you leave so suddenly? Couldn't you have said anything?" I asked him the one question I was very curious about.

"I received a call from my family in Russia. My grandmother had died and they wanted to me to join them for the funeral. But when I arrived in my hometown a heavy snow blizzard came down on us and all the telephone wires froze and broke. I didn't have a chance to give you some information about my whereabouts and I came back only yesterday. I'm sorry I had to leave in such a rush!" he said, lowering his face towards me, softly brushing his lips over the corner of my mouth and then he kissed me. It was not just some kiss. It was a mind-blowing, absolutely enjoyable and sensual kiss and we kept on like this for some more hours.

Together we enjoyed every minute we shared and every moment we talked or just kissed. We didn't went further that day but to me it was the best day in my whole life. And I felt the wound on my inside was healed completely now and I was grateful for that. Only some stupid thoughts and curious twists had kept us apart for more than two years but now we were facing many happy years. I was sure about that. I was absolutely sure about that and I saw the awareness of that fact in Dimitri's eyes. The man I loved and now could share my life with.

_Please, still give me a review even if you think this chappie was total and utter crap! - Thnx_


	14. Chapter 13 Christmas

_Heya - almost done! This is almost the last chapter of this story! - Oh, and guys - you will enjoy the last chapter - I promise!_

**CHAPTER 13 – Christmas**

Four days after that meaningful event Christmas Day came and brought new snow and many happy memories with it. This year would be the first real happy Christmas for some years now and I enjoyed it even more, especially since I had gotten my personal favourite Christmas present already.

On the morning of the 25th we all met down in the big living-room, only being enlightened by the huge Christmas tree we all had been decorating the night before. It has been a tradition for Lissa and me to always put up all the presents under the tree during night when everybody else was asleep. This year it had been more difficult since Dimitri had stayed with me but we still had managed it.

Now everybody was gathering under the tree and took seats for the big event of giving out presents. Tasha, David, Lissa and Christian all took their places on the huge couch, Eddie took his seat and Dimitri and I lay down on a heap of cushions on the floor.

Before we started with opening the presents we sang some Christmas songs first: O Christmas Tree and so on. Dimitri even tried to teach us the lyrics in Russian, but we mostly ended up in a laughing on the floor since we all had problems with the pronunciation. Even Dimitri laughed about us.

When we had sung three songs we decided that the time had come to open up the presents.

First one to give out her presents was Lissa. She had bought all kinds of stuff. Christian got a calendar with only pictures of her, Eddie got a huge book about Australia since it was his dream to go there sometimes, Tasha got a nice dark red scarf and David the new David Bowie-CD. For Dimitri she had gotten a real cool Cowboy-hat which was more of a fun present but it was exactly right. And I had to admit, he looked really sexy with it!

Then came Christian and it went on for that for a while. Everybody had presents for everybody and some were really funny. Years ago we all had made a treaty, that we do not buy expensive gifts.

I happened to be the last person to give out my presents for everyone. I gave the first one to Dimitri, it was a coupon for a Western novels series which brought out new story books every week. For Tasha I had the fitting handcuff going with the red scarf from Lissa. From her I also had the idea of giving David a special book with the biography of Barack Obama since he was very interested in human politics. Actually I have read this book several times now and I still find it really interesting. For Eddie I had some coupons for the movies since he likes going there quiet often. And Christian … for him I had found a real good book for his studies. Lissa was the last one to get my present and I had made a very special one for her this year.

Without saying a word I went to the other side of the room and sat down on the huge black grand piano. I saw her already smiling when she guessed what her present would be like this year. It was not the first time I had written a song especially for her.

When everyone was standing next to the grand piano I started playing the first accords and I voiced the words:

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?  
Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face and said "I just don't care?"_

_It's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn  
The thunder before the lightning, the breath before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way?_

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone  
Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

_It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run  
The breath before the kiss, and the fear before the flames  
Have you ever felt this way?_

_lalalalalalalala_

_There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee, calling me sugar  
You called me sugar_

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?  
Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself "Will it ever get better than tonight?"  
Tonight_

When the last accords had subsided Lissa jumped up to me and engulfed me in a tight embrace. The others started to clap after a moment of total silence.

"Thank you very much!" She said, not wanting to ease her grip on me. The other guests also seemed to be very impressed by my performance. Only Lissa and Christian had known about me playing the piano and writing my own song lyrics so to the rest it must have been a big surprise. Many people who knew me would never expect me of being a musician.

"This was wonderful!" Tasha said, still clapping her hands and beaming at me. Eddie and David also seemed very impressed, but the most surprising reaction I received from Dimitri. When I looked up at him he smiled at me with love and proud. And this was the best compliment anyone could have ever given me.

Someone voiced that we would have to sing more Christmas songs and this time I accompanied them playing the piano.

Later we all went outside and the guys soon started a snowball fight, which we girls also joined in. To be fairer to everyone, we decided to play me, Lissa, Tasha and Christian against Dimitri, David and Eddie. My group won of course. After a while we all went back inside, drinking hot chocolate and the guys had some whiskey.

Lissa and I cooked the meal for the big dinner which lasted long into the night. We all had so much fun making jokes all the time or sometimes just sitting there in silence and enjoying the wonderful tree and smell of Christmas. After midnight (which was noon to the rest of the world) we all said our good nights and went to bed.

_Please review and tell me what you're thinking! Thank you!_


	15. Epilogue

_So, this is it - the last chapter. And as I promised - THE important scene. I hope you like it!_

_I'm already writing on a new story, so check out ma profile for an news or put me on your favorite author list so you'll get the news also._

_Thank you to everyone who read my story an reviewed. I love you guys! THANK YOU!_

**EPILOGUE**

_It was dark in my room when Dimitri and I entered after everyone bid good-night. The curtains where closed and only little light made its way through small spaces. It had been a wonderful Christmas Day to me and for everybody else. _

_It had become a routine for Dimitri and me to stay close and to do almost everything together. So we both went into the bath room and took a shower in the big shower cubicle which only was made out of glass. The tiles where in a deep red colour while the rest if the bathroom was coloured in a smoothing yellow. The deep brown wood of door and mirror frame complimented this room._

_Together we enjoyed the warm shower as well as the closeness of our bodies. His body still seized to amaze me: his toned chest, the strong muscles of arms and legs and the well sculptured abs. Dimitri's most dazzling features were his wonderful brown eyes and his sensual lips. I was sure that this would never change._

_After standing in the shower for a while just embracing each other his hands started to wander over the curves of my body. This for itself was not something new. We had done this during the last days also getting to know each other more and more._

_But today I had the feeling that it would not only involve touching but going on further. On the first day we had decided to take the time needed since it would be my first time (Dimitri had been very surprised when I had told him that). _

_Even though my excitement had risen, I just stood close to his body and enjoyed the feeling of his hands on my soft skin. When I looked up at Dimitri, his brown eyes stared deep into mine and slowly he bent his head to kiss me. The kiss started on slowly but got more passionate by the second. Our tongues where duelling for dominance now and our breathing got more laboured. _

_Meanwhile one of his hands had made up its way to my hair which was totally wet by now and slowly pulled my head back to get better access to my most sensitive spot. I didn't want to make it more difficult than it was so I followed his lead. Slowly his lips started their way from mine, down the cheek book and directly behind my right earlobe._

_While his tongue worked wonders and I had to fight to keep my knees from buckling he slowly pushed me backwards against the tiles. When my heated body touched the cold tiles its end a shock wave through me and a low moan escaped my lips. Dimitri now trapped me between the cold wall and his hot body. His hands kept an running over my body while is lips had returned to mine in the meantime. I could already feel the wetness between my legs and deep down I felt a twinkling sensation growing stronger by the minute. _

_My hands were also drawing slow circles on his back. I could feel his hardness pressing up against my belly. One of his hands (I really was not able to keep track which one it was right now) slowly made its way loser down my body. The first stop it made at my breast, drawing slow circles around my nipple. I could feel them hardening even more._

_Than his hand kept on going down further, softly fondling my clit. My breathing hitched and then sped up even more. Dimitri had stopped kissing me now and held my head up and stared into my eyes. He was seeing every sensation his administrations caused in my eyes and this made me feel vulnerable but it also turned me on further. _

_When his finger entered me I felt rockets going off inside me. I nearly collapsed on the floor because of these strong sensations but I wasn't able to since I was still trapped between his body and the wall. To enjoy the feeling I closed my eyes._

"_Roza, look at me." I heard Dimtiri's deep raspy voice. Due to his arousal his voice was raspy and his Russian accent was very strong._

_I struggled to open my eyes since his finger was now making slow movements as it left my pussy and entered again. But I complied his demand and looked him straight into his eyes. The room was all foggy now due to the still turned on shower. _

_I felt a second finger entering me now and it stretched me. Dimitri kept up the movements but slowly started to increase the speed. Quickly my breathing also increased and I could feel my orgasm building slowly in the pit of my stomach._

"_Roza, keep looking at me. Don't close your eyes!" Dimitri whispered and immediately I opened my eyes, which must be glazed over by now with lust and arousal. Dimitri's eyes showed the same emotions. _

_Gently Dimitri's entered a third finger into my wet and hot pussy to stretch me further and it nearly carried me over the edge. But Dimitri stopped his movement immediately to stop me from coming. If I would have been able to form a coherent thought I would be mad at him for denying me the orgasm but I wasn't able to. After a few deep breathes he continued and soon I was at the point again. Again Dimitri slowed down the speed to keep me from coming. _

_He must have seen my frustration showing in my eyes, so he gave me one of his really sexy smiles and so he started speeding up the movement of his fingers in my pussy again. I was sure I must be dripping by now. I actually expected him to stop again shortly before my orgasm would erupt but he didn't. Instead he attacked my soft spot again which, combined with him fondling my clit and pushing his fingers in and out of me, brought me over the edge finally and with a small scream of his name I finally came, my head falling onto his shoulder. _

_When my breathing had returned back to normal I removed my head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. I still felt his arousal pressing longingly on my stomach, but in this moment I had made my decision. I wanted to go further and take the next step. _

"_I want you!" I whispered to Dimitri, still feeling a little bit scared of what would come up next. I know that I had some reputation at school of sleeping around and never being afraid of anything, but deep down I had my fears which I only was perfect in hiding really good._

"_Are you sure?" Dimitri asked seriously, staring into my eyes deeply. I saw the lust and surprise lingering there, but mostly it was love they reflected._

"_Yes!" I said, putting all strength and confidence into this one word and seemingly it convinced him._

_With a happy smile Dimitri reached for the shampoo bottle, but some of the like vanilla smelling foam onto his hands and slowly started to massage it into my wet hair. I enjoyed the touch and closeness very much. I had the feeling that Dimitri was doing this to calm me down and settle down my nerves._

_After we've soaped each other and rinsed, we stepped outside and Dimitri wrapped me up in one of the big fluffy red towels. Dimitri did this also, picked up the hair dryer giving it to me, indicating to blow my hair meanwhile he left the bathroom. We haven't spoken one word in the meantime but we didn't need to. _

_When he returned I was finished and put away the dryer. Then he took me by the hand and led me out of the bath and towards the bed. Now I saw why he had left the bathroom for a few minutes before. The whole room was only enlightened by candles placed everywhere in the room._

_Slowly he pushed me towards the bed which I had placed near the big window. Each step was accompanied by a kiss and when we reached the bed, Dimitri gently pushed me down, following closely behind until he covered my body with his. The towels we had lost somewhere in between._

_Dimitri started to place feathery light kisses everywhere in my face beginning with my eyebrows, lips and moving towards my ears and nose. Then he returned to my lips and our kisses got more heated. When his tongue traced my lips I opened them up to start the battle. Meanwhile his hands roamed over my body and I felt how the wetness between my legs returned and my nipples hardened. I was so desperate to touch him __so that I flipped us around, my legs next to his waist, staring into Dimitri's surprised face. _

_My long hair was now hanging down, framing his wonderful face. Teasingly slow I bent down and returned the feathery light kisses just keeping out the region around his lips. I could feel him getting desperate to kiss me but it was just too much fun. A low growl escaped his lips before he cupped my neck with his hands and pulled me towards his lips._

_During the kissing I let my hands wander freely over his well built chest, down to his waist. I have seen Dimitri naked before but every time I saw how big he was being aroused fully I had the thought that he would never fit into my tight entrance. But, well, soon I will know. _

_In the last nights we had done this before and so I knew how to please him and how to push him to the edge. So I stopped the kisses and let my lips follow the path of my hands, arriving his cock fast. I loved the feeling of the hot, velvet skin and his moans he was making when I did join the tongue to the licking. _

"_Roza!" I could feel his desperation growing and so did I do him the favour and closed my hot wet mouth over his dick. A moan signalled me that I had done the exact right thing and so I started the sucking and licking on his engorged member. I could feel him enjoying this as much as I did and so I pulled out every trick I had learned during the last nights to bring him close to the edge._

_When he couldn't take anymore, Dimitri pulled me back up and smashed his lips on mine while turning us back around so I now lay under him. His breathing had become laboured and heavy and he rested his forehead against mine, closing his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them up again, he stared into my eyes, silently asking for permission._

_I was as ready as I could get and so I gave him a short nod. Then he positioned his dick right above my now soaking wet pussy and slowly pushed down and entered me. His earlier administrations had widened me so I was surprised how fast he slid inside me and what big firework of feelings erupted. We moaned in synchronisation when the feeling hit in but then he stopped and I knew that now was the last moment to retrieve. But I wouldn't be a Guardian and fighter if I would retrieve now! And so I nodded again, preparing myself for the pain that would follow now._

_But all Dimitri did, was lowering his face down again and kissing me on my lips. __The kiss was only made for one purpose: to distract me and after a few moments of heated kissing he pushed forward and entered me fully. My hymen was now broken. He literally kissed away the pain and after I had calmed down he slowly started to move, entering me deeper with each trust. _

_To get more of this wonderful feeling of him filling my out completely, I wrapped my legs around his waist and followed his movement. His trusts became faster and stronger now and the faster and deeper his trusts came the closer I got to the edge._

_Our breaths became heavier and surely we both drifted closer to our orgasm and with one last deep trust our world exploded around and we fell down together holding each other in the arms._

_In this moment I knew that I wanted to do this my whole live with him – my best friend, lover and soulmate. Because that is what Dimitri was to me – my soulmate. He was, he is and he will ever be my rock to rely on and even though we've had a very rough past I was absolutely certain that we could work everything out and plan our future together._

_When our breathing had returned back to normal I stared into his wonderful brown eyes._

"_I love you, Dimitri Belikov!" I whispered, smiling my sweetest smile._

_One of his rare smiles graced his features when the love of my live answered:_

"_I love you too, my Roza!"_

Please review!


End file.
